1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus may be used in a mobile apparatus, such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a notebook, or a table personal computer, or may be used in an electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, a television, a billboard, or an exhibit display apparatus.
Recently, a slimmer display apparatus has been released in the market. A flexible display apparatus is easy to carry, and may be used in various apparatuses. The flexible display device may include an organic light-emitting display apparatus. The flexible display apparatus may have a suitably narrow bezel.